


My Pink and Yellow Rose

by Soren_Quill



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soren_Quill/pseuds/Soren_Quill
Summary: Spoilers! Please do not read if you don't want to find out about the ending of season 2.This is the Doctor's thoughts after Rose loses her grip on the ghost shift lever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: (April 21, 2014) This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction that I have written. I have just gotten into Doctor Who in this past year and a half. If you see anything that is incorrect then please tell me so that I may change it. This was originally written as an assignment for my Creative Writing class. Please read and review.
> 
> AN 2: (March 9, 2017) Hello everyone! I was just going over some of my old stories and noticed some mistakes in this. Hopefully I will be writing more stories soon. I lost my inspiration for writing for a while. I’ve got so many ideas that I want to write about. Now that I’m in college I might have a bit of free time to actually write. I first posted this on another fanfiction site, but after I edited it and tried to post it, the site wouldn’t let me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did there would be no such thing as a metacrisis, nor would Rose ever be separated from the Doctor.

My Pink and Yellow Rose

Why did I let her do that?

What have I done?

What was I thinking?

Why did I let her slip through my fingers?

I could have done so much more,

Done something to save her.

Will I ever see her again?

I have to, I need to!

My pink and yellow Rose,

The Valiant Child,

Defender of Earth,

Bad Wolf,

The Doctor's Companion,

My Companion

Ripped away by what has so many names.

It was known to the Eternals as "the Howling,"

But so many others call it Hell.

My people called it the Void.

It is what we called the space between universes,

Our name for that emptiness, the nothing

Where there is no such thing as time and space, light or dark.

The Place she almost was trapped in if not for that familiar stranger.

Her parallel father who jumped the universes at the last moment

and took her from my world and into his.

In a moment she was gone, separated by the Void

Trapped in that alternate world filled with zeppelins instead of planes.

Nothing was left except that white wall in the top floor of Torchwood.

She was gone, torn from me by the cybermen, daleks, and the universe.

Why do this monsters keep coming back while I always lose everything?

No, that can't be the end!

I won't let it!

I am a Time Lord!

The last of my kind.

The rules of the universe are mine to command.

No one can stop me.

I'll get her back!

I'll find the remaining cracks in our universes and bring her back to me.

I run down the stair and into the TARDIS.

I'm going to do the impossible.

The cracks are swiftly closing

I'm not going fast enough, never going fast enough.

Then it sinks in, it can't be done.

If I'm selfish and even try to get her back

Both universes will ripped apart

She would die in my attempt to bring her back to my side.

If I wasn't the last maybe it could have been done,

Maybe I would have been able to save her.

In the end I'm too late anyway.

The crack is not large enough for the TARDIS to get through.

I am filled with burning inferno of rage

Which is tempered by the waves of my sorrow.

I sit on the floor of the console room,

My head on my knees and filled with despair,

When an inkling of hope fills my hearts.

Though I have ultimately failed, I will see her again for the last time.

I will get to say goodbye.

I burn up a sun with the help of the TARDIS

Just so I can see her again and get a message through.

To her I am just a hologram, we can't touch.

She tells me she is at Darlig Ulv Stranden

Bad Wolf Bay

She tells me that she loves me

I say, "Quite right too,"

I'm cut off when I'm about to say I love you.

I'm torn up with guilt

I didn't really tell her

She will never know how I feel.

Oh the irony!

I am the Time Lord that ran out of tim.

How can I go on without her?

I did for the 900 years before.

But, she is the person who helped me recover from the Time War.

I'll have to

Because that is what she would want

As I always say

Allons-y

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this work. I would love to hear your opinion so please leave a review. I just ask that if you have a criticism, please give some information to back it up. I would love to have a discussion about it. 
> 
> Or, if you just want to chat about Doctor Who or rant about Moffat just leave a comment or message me! My family, while they do watch Doctor Who, don't really get into in depth discussions about the series.


End file.
